Nightmare
by The Half Mad Muggle
Summary: The marks the Dark Lord leaves are not easy to remove. Contains non graphic violence against children. ONESHOT. Sequel to "Price of Freedom"


Nightmare

_Severus Snape is not yet free from the Dark Lord. _

_AN: I suppose this could be a follow up to "Price of Freedom." Severus Snape is staying at Hogwarts, away from the Dark Lord, under the pretence of "spying". He has been redeemed by Dumbledore, but the ties that bind him to the Dark Lord are not so easy to break._

_**Warning: This story contains NON GRAPHIC torture and killing of children. If you don't like it, please don't read.**_

_Thank you to all who read; a review would make me very happy!_

* * *

"_Severus. Keep up!" Lucius shouted back to the younger, thinner man wrapped up tight in a travelling cloak. He was dragging his feet; what was going to happen tonight scared him. This was Death Eater "sport"—his first session._

_He was a virgin Death Eater, had only just received his Mark, and was not quite ready for the horrors that lay in store._

_He wasn't sure if he ever would be._

He twisted under the mass of blankets, moaning. He did not want to see this...

_They entered the house. Still he lingered. Perhaps this was a mistake?_

_Then again, there was no turning back now._

_The other Death Eaters clearly enjoyed this sport. There were two flashes of green light. Screams. He closed his eyes, unwilling to see—but his mind did a very good job of substituting the images for him._

"No...don't..." Was he trying to call to his past self? He turned over again, clutching the material between sweaty fingers.

"_Severus." Someone—Lucius—grabbed his hand. "We left the child for you."_

_He shook his head desperately, "I can't..." He felt sick to his stomach, the ground was spinning and his forehead was burning. _

"_It's easy." Lucius murmured comfortingly, "It really is. Just a spell. That's all."_

_He opened his eyes and looked down at the toddler—nothing more than three years old. Innocent, unaware eyes stared up at the strange man in her house. He felt his heart contract painfully, "No. I won't. This is unnecessary."_

_Lucius tightened his grip, "If this gets back to the Dark Lord, Severus, he will not be merciful. It's a test. He needs to know that you are committed to our cause."_

_He pushed his hand away, "And killing children is part of that cause? Well, I'm sorry, no one mentioned that in the job description." His response was sharp, the words burning like acid._

"_Then what did you expect, Severus? You, like everyone, have heard the rumours..."_

_Lucius instantly moved into a bow, lowering his gaze from the figure behind him._

_Severus, however, did not move._

"...My Lord..." He twisted again, perhaps to try to awaken. But Sleep had him too tight within her embrace.

"_Leave us." Lord Voldemort spoke in no more than a whisper; but he did not need to. His power emanated from murmured syllables that sent shivers down his spine. "Severus, you kneel before your master."_

_He turned to face Lord Voldemort, "My Lord." He accepted the command and let his knees buckle so he was much lower than the Dark Lord. "Now. The child." He pointed a single white finger at the girl sat behind them. Why wouldn't she run? "You have a job to complete."_

_Severus raised his eyes to his Lord's, "Why? Please. Answer me that."_

_Lord Voldemort considered him for a moment. "Severus, rise." _

_He obeyed._

"_Turn around and face the child." He hated turning his back on the Dark Lord...but he had to show subservience. He wanted to belong; but did he really have to kill children to belong?_

_A hand rested on his shoulder. "Now, listen to me."_

"No..." He writhed, "Don't touch me..."

"_It's very important, Severus. You gave yourself to me. You follow my orders. If I tell you to kill a child, then that is what you will do." A whisper against his ear, "If you are not happy with that, then I can make sure you never have to challenge your morals again..."_

_He stared down at the child._

_Voldemort's fingers clenched around his wrist, raising his hand so his wand was pointing at her. "It's easy, Severus. Say the word with me. We can try something easier, if you prefer. The Cruciatus..."_

"_No, my Lord..." He almost cried, "I can't." He hated feeling so vulnerable; the Darkness was overwhelming, he could feel it seeping into his veins, making his mind feel confused and fuzzy. This was how the Dark Lord did it. He wore down the defences until his victim was so lost that there was no way out. "Please. You will have to kill me."_

"_I care for you too much to kill you, Severus." The words were comforting, comfort he did not want but craved so much. "Say the word. You know the curse."_

_He tensed, trying to ignore the Dark Lord's snake-like arms tightening their embrace. Escape was impossible. "She's a child..."_

"_Don't see her as a child. She is an object. She stands in your way. She stands between you...and me. Remember what I told you. You came to me; you gave me your soul; you are important to me. I see so much potential...potential that no one has seen in you before..."_

_He swallowed. His words were what he wanted. He wanted respect and power and affection. He needed them._

"_Say the word with me."_

"_Crucio."_

_She was too young to understand pain, but she still cried. It hurt him._

"_See her as an enemy, Severus. Your first blood. Our magic relies on blood and hate and death. You need to embrace the dark side of your heart."_

He moaned again. He didn't want to see this.

"_So. What do you say, Severus? Have you fully committed yourself to this cause, to Darkness, to me? Do I own your mind, body and souk?"_

"_Yes, my Lord. Avada Kedavra." _

The green light flashed across his eyes even three years later. He leapt up from the bed and charged toward the ensuite bathroom. His stomach threw its contents into the sink. His face was wet with tears and sweat. He stared at himself in the mirror, seeing nothing more than a murderer. The sobbing started, and he buried his head in his hands, body crumpling under the strain of the agony inside his chest. He could not do this.

And then there was a knock at the door.

_

* * *

_

_I love Voldemort...I love writing him. Some day I will fully detail his and Severus' relationship, because it is fascinating. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
